Sleeping Beauty in the Rain
by PhychoKitty
Summary: The Titan are haveing thier normal day, but they are called to rescue a girl from Slade. The rescue is a sucsess but why is he after this sleeping girl. Demons can often wear disgieses.
1. Default Chapter

Yo peoples!! This is my first fic so no flames!! I don't know when I'll be able to update so deal with me. I don't own anything but this story so don't sue me. Tanx and see ya later!! :P  
  
"Who am I? Where am I from? Help me please."  
  
"Starfire don't eat that!! That's not popcorn, that's a wad of dust!!" Robin yelled. "Huh?" Starfire said as a huge wad of dust was headed for her open mouth. "It's not?" She began to sniff the wad. Her nose began to tickle. "Achoo!!"She sneezed causing the dust to fly into Raven's face "Oh great." she said with an irritated look on her face. Just then Robin's T communicator began to sound off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled.  
While the Titans were having their dust problems, outside in the rain a young blonde headed girl wrapped in a blanket floated from space landed in the park. As she lay unconscious in the rain a man in a black suite with one eye visible beneath his metal suit appeared and lifted the girl from the ground. He turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice yell out "Not so fast Slade!" Slade turned to see the Titans standing in formation. "What are you doing with that girl!? "Robin asked. "You have no reason to worry" Slade said." It doesn't concern you" Slade said turning to leave "It does now!!" Robin yelled throwing an explosive disc at Slade who jumped to doge it. The Titans then split up all charging at Slade. Starfire threw starbolts at Slade causing him to drop the girl. Cyborg ran and caught the girl. Slade began to back away "I'll be back for her Titans, you can bet on that" and he disappeared. "I wonder why Slade's interested in this girl, she looks pretty normal to me, even though she is cute" Beastboy said looking over Cyborg's solder. "Me too," said Robin. "Well, what do we do with her?" Raven asked "She must stay with us. She could be a new friend," Starfire said flying over. "And when she wakes up she might be able to give us some answers," Robin said. "Joyous!!" Starfire said jumping up and down.  
  
Later  
The boys were all sitting in the living room. Raven and Starfire came in. "She's got a small fever but she should be up in a few days," Raven said sitting on the couch next to Beastboy. "Let's hope Slade doesn't come for her by then" Robin said looking out the window gazing into the rain drenched town.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. The Visions of Death

Hey!! My last chapter was short, so this one's gonna be longer, promise! I don't own the Teen Titans so don't sue me!!  
  
It had been a few days since the Titans had rescued the mysterious girl from Slade and she was still asleep. Most of the team was still continuing their normal routine but Robin always stayed on his guard. He would always check on the girl when he had the chance. One day Starfire came to his room and knocked on his door. "Come in," he replied to the knock. Starfire came in and sat next to him on his bed. "Robin, you seem somewhat distracted lately," she said to him. "Sorry, I just wish she would wake up and give us some answers," Robin replied. "But what if she can't answer?"  
"Then we won't be able to help her" "Why not?" "Because we won't be able to trust her" Starfire looked at her feet and Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "That's the way it has to be Star, what if she's an enemy and it's all a trick? What do we do then?"  
"I know you are right, but what if she is not? What if she does not  
work for Slade? What if she needs our help?" Robin didn't answer  
"I will go check on the girl," Starfire said standing up and walking out. Robin watched her leave and after she was gone Robin sighed and fell back on his bed.  
  
Starfire opened the door to the room the girl was sleeping in. "Are you awake yet? May I come in?" Starfire said peeking into the room. The girl was slashing back and forth, Starfire sat on the bed and took a cool towel that was in a bucket of water next to the bed. She placed in on the girl's forehead. She stopped thrashing but was still in a cold sweat. Starfire placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and suddenly many visions flashed before Starfire's eyes. She saw a garden looking beautiful and peace full with a young girl smiling happily and in a flash the garden was on fire and the girl was crying and then she fell and everything disappeared then there was a field of dead people and floating in the middle was a form of a person and as they turned to face Star she was shocked to see who it was. Starfire screamed out in terror and fell back disconnecting their connection and causing the bucket to crash to the ground. Hearing the scream and crash caused the other Titans to rush in. Starfire lay on the floor covered with the water from the bucket, falling in and out of consciousness. "Starfire!!" Robin yell as he ran to her and held her in his arms.  
"R-Robin?" Starfire whispered.  
"I'm here Star."  
"I saw..."  
"Yes?"  
"I saw.....Death." Star then passed out.  
"Starfire? Starfire!"  
Robin stood before the sleeping girl  
"Wake up!!" he yelled while shaking the girl. He shook more and more violently. "Robin! Chill out! She'll be fine. It's just fatigue." Cyborg said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder and gently pulled him away. The girl began to groan and grimace, everyone turned to look at the girl. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the titans. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" She asked. "Well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty up to grace the world with her presence." Cyborg said. The girl slowly raised herself from the bed and she began to stagger. Cyborg gabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling. "Whoa there little lady!" he said.  
"You've been sleeping for awhile," said Beastboy.  
"Let's skip the introduction and get to the important questions," Robin said glairing at her, "Who are you, where are you from, and what is your connection with Slade?"  
"What are you talking about? Who in the world is Slade and who are you? What's happened? Why do I feel so sick? Please tell me." she asked.  
"Don't act like you don't know!! NOW ANSWER ME!!" Robin yelled  
"Stop." She whined holding her head  
"Don't whine like that!! Answer me, what happened to Starfire? Why was Slade after you? Come on!! Answ-" but Robin was cut off  
"I DON'T KNOW!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't know" she cried out.  
"That's enough Robin, lighten up." Raven said. Robin bit his lip.  
"I'll look into Star's mind and see what happened" Raven sat down next to Starfire and readied herself. 'Whatever happens, stay cool.' She said to herself. Raven placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder. She saw everything that Starfire had, and when the visions vanished Raven couldn't move, the sorrow and pain was too much for Raven to bare.  
Then the sound of her name brought Raven back to her senses.  
"Rea? Raven!" Beastboy called.  
Raven looked up to the others and for one of the first time they saw fear in her eyes.  
"You won't believe this...!"she gasped. "I saw her, as the Angel of Death!"  
  
The strange girl stayed was locked in her room as the Titans were in the living room, Starfire had woken up and she and Raven were explaining what they had seen.  
"I knew it! She can't be trusted!" Robin said.  
"Maybe not, but as you can guess, she has no memory, she could be a totally different person now. We'd be blaming her for a past she might not have been able to control, and that would be as wrong as hating you for when you helped Slade." Raven said.  
"And what if she can help us?" Cyborg added.  
"We should help her. It would not be kind if we didn't" Starfire stated.  
"Yea, I mean put yourself in her shoes. She's probly real bummed out having death follow you everywhere you go." Beastboy said.  
Robin turned away from them and said quickly, "Fine."  
Raven unlocked the door for the girl's room and led her out into the living room. She sat on the couch as the other Titans stood before her. Nobody said anything for a while when Starfire finally spoke up, "Hi! I'm Starfire! What's your name?"  
"I, don't know." She replied."  
"Well we must call you something. What would you like your name to be?" Starfire said.  
The girl shrugged her shoulder.  
"How about Rain since it's raining?" Starfire said.  
"We should spell it different since it's a name," Beastboy spoke up.  
"How bout' R-a-y-n-e?" Cyborg suggested.  
The girl smiled and nodded her head.  
"Hooray!! Now more important questions. What's your favorite color? What's your favorite animal. What do you...?" Starfire began.  
"Whoa whoa! Star, I don't think she would know all that if she didn't even know her name." Cyborg said.  
"Oh! Right!" Starfire said blushing.  
By the way, I'm Cyborg," said Cyborg.  
"And I'm Raven," Raven said.  
"And I'm Beastboy the irresistible!" Beastboy shouted.  
"Who is he?" Rayne asked turning her head in Robin's direction.  
Robin noticed she was talking about him and said, "Robin"  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off. "Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled.  
"What's going on?" Rayne asked.  
"It is Slade." Starfire replied.  
"You must come with us! I will fetch you clothes!" Starfire yelled.  
"We'll be at the shutdown sewer plant." Robin said as the Titans were leaving. "We will join you shortly!!" Starfire yelled to them.  
Starfire had found a black tank top and miniskirt with boots that came just below her skirt. Her left arm had o gold band around it and a short glove. Her right arm had a long glove, both gloves were black.  
"Let us join the team!" shouted Starfire.  
"Yes, let us go fight." Rayne said. 


	3. Strange powers and a new friend

Hi again!! Thanks for reading my story so far. It means a lot to me it really does!sob lol RxR I don't own Teen Titans cause' if I did it would be on all the time, well not all the time, I like Toonami too, anyway, don't sue!!  
  
Starfire and Rayne had made it to the sewer plant and were walking through green muk covered walls.  
"This smelly green stuff on the wall smells like Plasmas." Starfire said holding her nose. Rayne walked over to smell the wall and froze and fell over because of the stench. When she stood back up Starfire was suddenly thrown back when a bust of the green slime impacted with her.  
"Starfire?!" Rayne yelled spinning around. Starfire flew out of the slime and raced to where the slime came from. Rayne raced after her and came to the main room with vats of neon sewage. Plasmas was throwing green slime at a giant green gorilla, which was Beastboy, and Raven while Cyborg and Robin were fighting some of Slade's robot henchmen. Starfire threw a starbolt at Plasmas. Rayne stood watching, I don't know what to do, I'm powerless, how cad I help them? she thought. Then her attention turned to Plasmas, Starfire was stuck to the wall covered in slime, Beastboy was a hawk and was pecking at Palmas's eyes and Raven made an empty vat fly toward Plasmas which pissed him off. He lunged his huge arm toward the unexpecting Raven.  
"Raven!" Rayne yelled pushing Raven out of the way and putting herself in the way. As Rayne watched the hand coming she ducked and covered her head but before Palmas's fist could smash Rayne a light emitted from her body and created a barrier. When his fist touched the barrier it began to blow apart causing Plasmas to fly back in pain. Everyone turned in shock to see the confused Rayne looking around trying to figure out what's going on.  
Slade's henchmen suddenly surrounded Rayne. "Rayne look out!" Robin yelled running over and attacking some of the robots. As Rayne watched, a robot came from behind her and grabbed her.  
"Get your hands off me!" She shouted. Her eyes began to glow red and fire began to engulf her and the robot.  
"Rayne?" Beastboy said turning back into himself after being a T Rex. When the fire cleared Rayne stood in the middle of ashes and the robot was no more.  
"Whoa, how'd she do that?" Beastboy said.  
No one said anything else.  
  
Later the Titans once again were in the living room.  
"So you don't know what happened?" Robin said standing before Rayne.  
"No, it just happened, I don't know how." Rayne replied. Robin glared at her for a minute, and then left for his room. Everyone began to leave but Starfire who looked at her with pity.  
"Why don't we do the hanging out?" Starfire said happily. "We can go to the mall of shopping!" she giggled. Rayne smiled and nodded her head.  
  
The Mall ;)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!! Shreeaak!!!" yelled Rayne and Starfire running. "It's soooooo cute!" they yelled picking up their own little stuffed chibi tiger. "I have to have this one!!" they yelled in union. Realizing their similar taste they looked at each then began to laugh. They both bought one and said it was a symbol of friendship. Starfire's was Salene, and Rayne's Cerberus.  
As they walked through the mall both girls were having a wonderful time wondering what certain stores and clothes for. Then a certain store caught Rayne's attention.  
"What's that place for?" she asked pointing to a hair salon.  
"I believe Raven said it is where you can change the look of your hair.  
Rayne looked at her hair in one of their mirrors, her hair was similar to the spider- like of hair woman in the episode where Starfire began to change.  
A woman with too much makeup on asked, "Would you like a cut?" she asked. "You would look so adorable with short hair!!"  
Rayne looked at Starfire with a 'what do you think?' look.  
"You must shorten your hair!! It will be wondrous!!" Starfire squealed.  
  
"All done!" said the haircutter removing the coat from Rayne's neck and shaking the hair out of it. Rayne's hair was now short like a boy's and there were the two strips of hair coming from the middle of her bangs and covering her ears. "Truly magnificent!!" Starfire said stating her opinion. Rayne blushed.  
As Rayne and Starfire were heading for the food court when people began running the opposite way screaming. "Don't you want to play?" said Jinx coming into view.  
Starfire and Rayne caught Jinx's attention. "Well, well. It seems you've saved me the trouble of finding you." Jinx said as Mammoth and Gizmo came up behind her.  
"You should run." Starfire said as her hand began to glow. Starfire shot starbeams at Mammoth throwing him into a donut stand. Then Gizmo put a machine on her back that released a dozen robot arms that warmed around her unable to move her arms. In her struggle she was too distracted to see Jinx wrap her powers around her and throwing her into a pizza restaurant.  
"When the Titan's away Hive will play." said Jinx leading the team as they walked toward Rayne.  
Rayne began to back away and she backed into something. She turned to see what it was and gasped in horror.  
"It's been awhile, good to see the Teen Titans are taking good care of you." laughed Slade.  
"You're him aren't you? You're Slade." she said glaring at him.  
Slade grabbed her chin and held it up. "Now don't give me that look. I see you've changed your hair, you look lovely." Rayne snatched her chin out of his grasp.  
"Aaah, do I sense anger? Wonderful." Slade laughed.  
Rayne was trapped. She had nowhere to go.  
  
"Now come with me." Slade said reaching out his hand. Just then a blue laser beam blasted between them.  
"You never quit, do you Slade?" Robin said. The Titans stood before Slade, even Starfire. "Titans, GO!!" Robin yelled. Cyborg and Beastboy began to fight Gizmo, Raven and Starfire fought Jinx, and Robin, Slade.  
Rayne backed away and watch holding tightly to Cerberus. Robin jumped kicked Slade who caught his attack and threw him away, as Slade watched Robin stand up Slade snapped his fingers and his robots surrounded Robin and he began to fight them. Slade walked over to Rayne and grabbed her arm to take her with him. "No!!" Rayne yelled pulling away from Slade. As she did Cerberus began to glow.  
"What?!" Slade yelled looking away from the toy that grew brighter. The little tiger floated before Rayne and began to grow to the size of a real tiger. It landed on the ground with fire around it's feet and two angel wings opened from the tiger's back. It swished it's tail causing Slade to loose his grip. Then it turned back to Rayne and bowed before Rayne.  
Slade ran and grabbed Rayne. Cerberus growled and ran after Slade but Jinx used her magi to take hold of his tail (yes, Cerberus is male). Cerberus jumped on top of Jinx and flashed his fangs and began to growl. Jinx wined in fear causing the spell to break. Cerberus once again ran after Slade.  
"What do we do?" Beastboy asked turning to Raven.  
  
Slade turned behind him and saw Cerberus was catching up. "Here kitty, kitty." mocked Slade. Cerberus suddenly jumped in the air and landed in from of Slade. Cerberus knocked Slade back and picked up Rayne. She sat on his back as Cerberus stretched his wings and flew in the air.  
"I'll be back!" Slade shouted after them.  
Cerberus landed before the Titans, Hive and the robots had left and the team was waiting for Rayne.  
"Rayne! You're okay!!" Starfire yelled running over and hugging Rayne.  
"What's with the tiger?" asked Beastboy pointing to Cerberus.  
Then the tiger shrunk back down to it's toy size and jumped into Rayne's arms mewing.  
"I don't know, I just know he's a good friend." Rayne said stroking Cerberus's head. 


	4. The Dart and the Prophecy

Hi there, this is the 4 chapter of Sleeping Beauty in the Rain. Tanx for readin' so far. Sorry it's taken so long, busy summer. Please forgive me. I got writers block, but don't worry, the fire's now aburnin'. Woo hoo!! I'm on fire baby!! Uh... srry bout' that. I bat u're thinkin' this girl has some dramatic or sumtin story and she's and annoying giddy weirdo, well u know what I have to say? Thanks!! Well, I'll shut up and let u read the story. May the force b with u! BTW, I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars Also BTW, Star Wars is not in this story, just so u know. Lol.  
  
Rayne slept on her bed with Cerberus sticking his head in the sheet. Outside her room things weren't as peaceful. Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting over breakfast being tofu or not Raven was trying to meditate and Robin was reading some magazine with his headphones on at high volume. And Starfire was having fun watching. All the noise soon woke Rayne up. She walked into her bathroom and started to take a shower. Cerberus was playing in a towel when he heard something, he began to growl at the window. Rayne stuck out her head and looked at the window. "What is it Cerry?" she asked. A dart flew threw into Rayne's arm. She gasped and fell back. Cerberus whined and began to try to pull out the dart, but the dart was in to deep and he couldn't. Cerberus looked out the window to see how had shot the dart and could see a figure moving through the brush. The kitten prepared to chase after it but Rayne began to groan with pain provoking Cerry to warn the Titans.  
Cerry ran to the Titans. He began to pull on Robin's cape but he just pulled it away. Then Cerry ran to Raven and jumped into her lap breaking her concentration, irritated Raven picked up the little tiger and tossed him. He landed on the floor beside Starfire, he began to mew at her. Starfire smiled and stroked Cerry's head. He then ran to Cyborg and scratched at Cyborg's leg. A piercing screech rang through the T Tower. Cyborg picked up the little kitten and headed toward Rayne's room.  
"Why are you out here without Rayne? I'll have to give her a piece of my mind." The team followed Cyborg as her opened the door to her room. They all gasped when they saw Rayne gasping for air on the floor.  
Cyborg carried Rayne and placed her on the couch as Raven gathered medic supplies. An hour later Raven had been able to remove the dart but Rayne was still in critical condition and she wouldn't open her eyes. Starfire sat next to her and was whispering to her, "Rayne, please wake up, can't you open your eyes? Please Rayne, please!"  
"It's amazing," Rayne said as she and Cyborg examined the dart. "The poison this dart carried isn't known on our planet." Cyborg said giving the reason for Raven's opinion. "I can't even find out what this poison's effects are." Raven confessed falling back and rubbing her eyes.  
"Well, if it's not from this planet than we can be sure it's not a human." Robin said.  
Night fell over the Titan Tower and Rayne still was in a deep sleep. Everything in the Tower was still except for a creature in the shadows drawing closer and closer. It stood before her and prepared to lift her from where she lay when a green ball or light slammed into it throwing it against the wall. Then the lights flicked on revealing all who were in the room. The Titans stood there all with a pissed look on their faces, staring at the hooded figure that was slowly regaining consciousness. The character backed away as the Titans drew closer. Robin ripped of the hood to reveal a guy about Robin's age with long black hair that was held back in a low ponytail. He wore a loose red shirt and baggy black pants. Around his waist were a small dagger and a gun perfect for shooting darts into people's windows.  
"It was you!" Starfire said grabbing his collar, "Why have you done this terrible thing to our friend?" "Star calm down," Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder. Starfire put him down and stood back. The boy smoothed out his collar then slowly stood up.  
"I'm sorry if I upset you with what I did, but it had to be done." He said sighing deeply.  
"Why is this as necessary as you seem to put it?" Raven asked.  
The boy didn't say anything. Raven continued to stare at him. He turned away and sighed.  
"If you haven't noticed there's something special and terrible about this girl. I did what I did to protect you from her. In her last life she destroyed all those that lived on her home. I can't let that happen again. She will now sleep forever, it had to be done."  
"But..." Starfire wined with tears welling up in her emerald eyes.  
"That's not very fair for her now is it?" said Cyborg. The boy sighed with a sad look on his face.  
"He is right, she won't ever be able to live her life, it will be taken from her because of something she did."  
Then the alarm went off and then a dozen of Slade's robots surrounded them. The Titans began to fight while the boy tried to defend Rayne. Then a voice came from the shadows.  
"Rei, so good to see you made it here." Slade walked out of the shadows, "Now if you could be so kind please give me Rayne.  
Rei grabbed her and pulled out his dagger and held it out in front of him.  
"If you want her you'll have to go through me." Rei replied.  
"With pleaser." snickered Slade.  
Rei and Slade began to fight. Rei could never land a hit, and Slade easily dodged. Rei then went forward to strike a hit when Slade grabbed his wrist and hair and through him into the wall. Slade then turned to Rayne and picked her up. He then looked around to see the Titans on the floor. He chuckled and said to himself, "I knew I should've raised the robots level of power." As he was walking out of the room he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see Rei glaring at him, "Don't. You...can't... take... her...away." Slade lifted his foot and began to stomp on Rei. Rei pleaded to Rayne,"Please wake up, you must save yourself!" Slade laughed, "I see you now regret your actions. You fool."  
Suddenly Rayne's eyes opened and white light came off her body forcing Slade to step back. She rose in the air as her eyes glowed white and she began to say, "When the time has come and her heart is full of grief her light will shine and she will become a savior of the world and an Angel of the Heavens and the Earth, or she will become the Goddess of Death and all will fall." Her light then diminished and she slowly floated down to the ground, Rei caught her in his arms as the other Titans had woken to hear the prophecy. They were all stunned. They stared at the now sleeping Goddess of Death. Hoping that when her decision came it would be one they can live through. 


	5. Discussions and Promises

Hi Peoples!! How ya doin? This chapter five of my 'to long of title to type when I'm lazy' story. I'm really siked about going so far! I hope that u're enjoying the story thus far. I think this is so much fun!! Please RxR ASAP!! And I will take all the flames u want to dish out at me!! Those would be fun too!! LOL

The next few days in the T Tower were full of tension. Rei had gotten some pretty bad damage, so he had to stay in the infirmary, but it didn't take him very long to heal, determination I guess. When he did manage to get out of bed he was watched by the Titans at all times for they didn't trust him. Someone always stood watch over her room, and not just because of Rei. Slade too, was a treat. Cerberus stayed at Rayne's side feeling guilty for not protecting her.

The Titans were talking with each other while Rei was locked in the basement.

"I don't know if having her around is a good idea" Raven confessed.

"She's done more harm than good" agreed Robin.

"But we can't abandon her now." Cyborg said

"It'd be harsh just to leave her for Slade to get her." said Beastboy.

"But keeping her here would put all of us in danger. You heard what she said; she could kill everyone if she chooses to!" Robin protested.

"Then we must make sure she does not choose to." Starfire finally said.

"And how do we do that, pray tell?" asked Raven.

"By giving her no reason to turn to hate, by giving her friends." said Starfire.

It was now Robin's turn to watch Rayne. He thought hard of the team's previous conversation. He new Starfire was right and he new that if they did abandon her then Slade would get her and then she would probably choose to destroy the world. But he had a feeling in his gut that having her around would lead to trouble. He began to stare at Rayne. Memorizing every piece of her face, and he then realized how beautiful she was. A few stands of her white hair lay across her face. Robin pulled the hairs away. She then turned her head and began to groan. Robin began to worry. Rayne's eyes then shot open. She grabbed Robin's sleeve and began to plea.

"Please, I didn't mean to kill them! It wasn't my fault, I couldn't control it! Please, don't let him take me!" She buried her head into his chest and began to cry. Robin felt such pity for her as she cried in his arms. Then he suddenly felt he had to do something for her, no matter what might happen, it was his duty as a Titan.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." he whispered to her.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and squeaked, "Promise?"

He smiled and said reassuringly, "Promise."

Outside of Rayne's room Rei stood thinking of what he had just heard, and he had a very grim look on his face.

Sorry this chapter was so short, next one'll be longer, promise.


	6. The Trouble with Talking to Thugs

Hello hello!! This is um, chapter 6 right? Man, 6 already! Well I hope u're enjoying the story. I'm tryin' to make this as long as possible so give me ideas to put in the story, if I use it I'll repay u somehow. If I remember. LOL!! ; P

I don't own Teen Titans

Rayne was hiding behind a stone pillar panting heavily. She could feel her sweat dipping down her fore head. She heard a voice in the communicator in her ear saying, "Don't stand there hiding, you have to attack!"

Rayne gulped and she lifted her hand s up which then became enveloped in shining water. She jumped out from behind the pillar and the water blasted out covering machines that were spread across the room. They then began to short circuit and all exploded. Rayne sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. She grinned to her self as she saw her improvement. She began to fan herself with her hand when she sensed something come up from behind her. She turned to see the Titans standing there with pleased looks on their face.

"Oh, wonderful, magnificent, and congratulations! You have gotten so much more of better!" yelled Starfire grabbing the exhausted Rayne into a spine crunching hug. Rayne turned into water anime style and splashed onto the floor.

"We must celebrate by consuming so of the pizza, soda, and junk type of food!" yelled Starfire while jumping up and down.

"Again? Star, she does this routine everyday, and everyday we go get pizza. It's really pointless to waste all this money," Raven sighed.

Starfire frowned and had a sad look on her face. "Actually, I could go for pizza." said Rayne from behind. Starfire's face lit up and she yelled ", Then it is settled! We will get pizza.

"Let me get ready." said Rayne as she walk out on her way to her room.

Rayne stood in her bathroom and she removed her sweatshirt and sweatpants and got into the shower.

She turned on the shower head and stepped within the hot relaxing water. She let the water rinse over her pounding body. She began to drift into a deep thought remembering the events that had occurred a few days ago.

**FlASHBACK**

_Rayne was walking to her room late at night. She was so tired it was as if she was sleep-walking, which is why she didn't notice the human road block. _

_SMACK!! _

"_Owwwwwwwwwww!! That huuurrt!" Rayne cried as she fell back holding her nose. _

_She opened her eyes to stare back into dark red orbs._

"_What're you doing standing in the middle of the hall at this time of night, Rei?" Rayne said falling on her back to stretch her legs._

"_To tell you something" he whispered. _

_She sat up and stared at Rei with a confused look on her face._

"_Some one's following me, to get to you. So I can't stay here. But, I'll always be close, watching out for you so don't worry." Rei said in one breath. _

_Rayne placed her hand on Rei's, "Don't worry; I trust you and I know you wouldn't try to hurt me." Rayne said smiling. _

"_But I hurt you before" Rei said grinding his teeth. _

"_You did what you thought was best." she replied. _

_Rei grabbed her hands, "Please be careful." he said blushing wildly._

**END FLASHBACK **

Rayne stuck her head out of her room and looked everywhere in the hall. The coast was clear. She tip toed out of her room and slunk against the floor trying to hide herself. Rayne kneeled outside the gym listening to the continuous thumping and gasping of the young spiky haired bird. A sorrowful expression filled Rayne's face. She hated sneaking away from him but she knew she was being a burden unto him. Rayne stayed there watching him for some time, and then scooted away.

Rayne stepped into the Tower's living room. She looked around to see everyone doing their usual business. Beastboy and Cyborg were trapped in their videogame; Raven was engulfed in her meditation. Starfire stood in the corner staring into the distance waiting for Rayne's arrival. When Starfire realized Rayne was there a giant smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Ready to go?" Rayne asked.

"Yes but the others will not be traveling with us to consume pizza."

"Why not?"

"They are, busy."

"Oh well, more pizza for us eh? Hee, hee!"

The girls headed outside for their pizza in the rays of the warm sun.

Starfire took a huge bite of her pizza and had little but a sliver of pizza crust. Rayne sat gaping at the alien with the black hole for a mouth.

"Well, I guess we need more pizza!" giggled Rayne

They began to laugh till their eyes began to water.

Two boys came up to Rayne and Starfire's table. They were tough looking boys with cruel grins on their faces.

"Can we help you?" Rayne asked without looking to the boys.

"Yea, how bout' you an me get together sometime, eh?" the obvious leader asked.

"Get lost." Rayne said beginning to sip her coke.

"Now didn't your Mother teach you to be polite?" he snickered.

A shocked look covered Rayne's face. _Mother? Do I even have one? No, I don't. Why not?_

The thug reached out to lay a hand on Rayne's shoulder and in an enraged reflex she punched him in the face sending him flying.

"Oh, no! Rayne that young man is a civilian! You can't do that! We're supposed to protect them! Not hurt them!" yelled Starfire.

Rayne shook her now sore hand and grunted, "He asked for it!"

"You'll pay for that girlie!" yelled the other thug.

"Oh really?" grinned Rayne.

"Don't do it!" Star yelled.

Just then five more thugs surrounded Rayne as the leader walked up wiping the blood from his chin.

"Yes really, I'm afraid now you gotta die." Chuckled the smug leader pulling out a knife, which was then copied by the others.

"Oh dear!" shouted Starfire.

"Star, get out of here!" yelled Rayne.

Star paused before shooting off to Titans Tower to get help.

The first thug lunged for Rayne and she elbowed him in the head smashing his face into the concrete. Rayne continued to fight with the boys till she was bloody and sweaty. It seemed that no matter how many teeth she broke they would just come back and Rayne couldn't continue this street fighting.

"You ready to give up?" asked the boss.

Rayne gritted her teeth as she turned and began to run.

The leader chuckled "It's so fun to see them run." He then ran after her.

Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter but I was super super super busy with scool and hurricanes. LOL


End file.
